video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
An Artful Plan
An Artful Plan '''was a virtual representation of one of Jacob and Evie Frye's genetic memories, relived by a Helix Initiate through the Helix Navigator. Description Jacob or Evie was tasked by John Hammon to aid his plan to marry Bella Wilton. Dialogue * '''Hammon: I say! I have need of your help again! Cupid and I require your services! There is work to be done in the name of true romance! Jacob or Evie met with John Hammon, then drove a carriage to Lambeth. * Hammon: You remember that young lady I was engaged to marry? Before I feigned my death so that I could see what sort of woman she was? Well, I have good news! I'm now in love with her and want to marry her after all! And I need you to help! I have a rather artful plan. You, playing the part of a ruffian, will kidnap her. then you must bring her to where I am waiting. I shall leap from a shadowy corner and beat you to a pulp thereby saving her life and winning her heart. * Jacob: That is far and away, beyond a shadow of a doubt, the worst plan I have ever heard. * Evie: Have you thought this through? * Hammon: Now put me down somewhere insalubrious and I shall ready an ambush for you. Somewhere in Lambeth should suffice. Jacob or Evie drove to an area where Hammon got off. * Hammon: This'll do, looks rough enough. Off you go and nab her. She's at Waterloo station, I believe. Oh, and make sure you play your part well! Jacob or Evie traveled to Waterloo station and kidnapped Bella Wilton. * Jacob: You're coming with me, little bird! * Evie: You're coming with me! * Bella: Oh, stop! Help! Oh my goodness! We make for a peculiar pair, you'll be found out in no time. Unhand me this instant! This is terribly inappropriate. Is there nothing I can say to make you release me? What is the meaning of this? I shan't be caught again! This one belongs in an asylum! * Jacob: I promise I won't hurt you! I'm abducting you for a friend! No, that still sounds terrible. * Evie: I can't believe I agreed to this nonsense! I have a good reason for doing this! I hope. Jacob or Evie delivered Bella to Hammon. * Bella: I have no money, you know. You shall be sorely disappointed if you think you shall profit from this. Why are you doing this? Can you not say anything? I demand you explain yourself at once! Jacob or Evie brought Bella to the area Hammon was waiting at. * Bella: Help! This brute has abducted me! * Hammon: Unhand her, ruffian! I shall save you, madam! For I am John Hammon, your fiance! * Bella: ...what? * Hammon: En garde! Hammon attacked Jacob or Evie, prompting a fake fight. * Hammon: Take this, you rogue! Take your punishment! Ha! Clearly I am your better. I say, this is getting a little too real! You're not actually trying to kill me are you? * Bella: This is all rather suspicious. Will someone explain what is happening? What? A ruse! I suspected as much from the beginning! Jacob or Evie lost the fake fight, being punched to the ground by Hammon. * Bella: What a happy coincidence that you were here to save me. * Hammon: Wasn't it? And if you will allow me, my dearest Bella, I shall forever be by your side to protect you from this day forth. Come, my dear. Let us be gone from this terrible place and I shall explain all. Jacob or Evie got up after the couple left. * Jacob: I should return to Charlie and Charlie to tell them the happy news. * Evie: I'm certain Mister Dickens and Mister Darwin would like to know of their friend's good fortune. Jacob or Evie returned to Charles Dickens and Charles Darwin to speak to them. * Dickens: And so all's well that ends well! Our young lovers are united at last and will soon marry. * Jacob: No accounting for taste, I suppose. * Evie: I, too, hope to meet a man who will fake his own death and arrange my abduction just to see if I can be trusted. * Darwin: And by the looks of you they really "hit it off"! Ha, ha! * Dickens: I must say it's all rather exciting. I do love these sorts of tales. * Darwin: It all feels strangely familiar. I wonder why? We should drink to John Hammon and his unconventional idea of courtship! * Dickens: Indeed! To John Hammon! Our mutual friend! Outcome John Hammon convinced Bella to marry him, and Jacob or Evie reported the success to Dickens and Darwin's approval. References * Assassin's Creed: Syndicate